Otogi: The Aftermath
by Beast of Byakko
Summary: this story takes place after the end of the game otogi 2, in it as it is a crossover there will be characters from onimusha and samurai warriors 2 however it will mostly be based around the characters from otogi, enjoy


Chapter I

There was a stirring in the air, Tsuna awoke from the short slumber that he had, he sensed the presence of the spiders. He let out a short growl as thought to himself "How can the spiders continue to exist I thought we previously slew their leader and let the ghouls demolish the hive?" he was reminiscing of the time when the generals were still in contact and Seimei was still alive.

All of the sudden he heard a large explosion from the east, he realized there was a small village in that direction. He quickly grasped his weapon twin katana forged together with a magic flame so he could unattatch and re-attach them to each other at will, he sighed as he stood, there wasn't much that made him mad enough to actually resort to his wolfish instinct the last time he did was as he was cutting down the remaining spiders in the nest that weren't destroyed by the ghoul's koduku. He pulled the flask off of his belt and took a deep swig of sake, he was sure that he was going to need it to fuel him.

He ran in the direction of the village, after passing the hill just outside of the village he heard the shrieks and screams of women and children. He also saw a pillar of smoke rising from the village. He saw no men in the mob he passed on his way running into the village, he figured the must have stayed behind in an attempt to save the village, Tsuna knew this was useless, as the spiders always tracked down the rest of the villagers and butchered them.

As he reached the village gates he saw something that would probably cause someone with a weaker stomach to be sick: what was left of the guards one was just a pile of organs blood and bone fragments. The other was lucky enough to have an arm as well as his head left. Tsuna prayed that Byakko would watch them as they ascended to the afterlife. He then started to sprint he needed to save the survivors, that is if there were any. He jumped up onto a rooftop to get a better view of the town, it was just then he saw three spiders cornering somebody. As he got closer he heard their cries and realized they were children. At the same time he struck they closed their jaws so it ended being a bloody corpse with a bloody corpse in its mouth.

Tsuna was outraged as the children's blood started to lap onto his feet he let out a howl of anguish. His eyes turned red with bloodlust, at the same time his fur stood on end. His enraged aura turned his color from a light grey into a deep crimson. The remaining sane part of him felt sorry for the spiders, for he would no longer be able to hold himself back.

He rushed into a crowd of spiders, with a single horizontal slice for of the young and three of the old fell into bloody pieces. He leapt into the air and charged his ki and released the handle of his weapon. The blades started spinning and as he felt it were charged enough he grabbed the handle and felt the impact of the spell. A brilliant burst of energy often thought to be straight from the realm of Byakko leapt from his blade and rained death upon the spiders.

In midair he separated his blade and held one in each hand holding them down as he descended toward the ground. Upon his landing he impaled two more of them and flung them to his side, as they hit the home of a villager he heard an explosion he thought to himself "fire imbued I must be getting closer to their leader.".

He ran forward into the village's center and saw it an elder spider with the armor of one of their emperors. He barely had time to react as it shot a spell of wind in the form of a dragon at him. He had practiced deflecting spells with Suetake before so with expert timing he swung his blade and the spell was thrown back at the spider. It clearly was not expecting his spell to be deflected so he screamed as the armor was ripped from him. There it laid, a weak elderly spider.

Tsuna walked over to it and pointed his blade at the creature forehead and yelled at it " Why the hell did you slaughter the children!?". The spider with it's limbs over it's head replied sobbing, "He ordered us to, any of us that opposed him and told him that it was against our code to kill children when there were men left were ripped to shreds and their remains were fed to his pet…" he kept sobbing. Tsuna gruffly replied " who the hell is He?". The spider replied "He said he would kill us slowly if he found out that we told a non-spider his name". Tsuna yelled at it " I will rip off your limbs and cram them down your throat right now if you don't tell me who the hell this person is!!". The spider now sobbing even harder, stammered "M-Mori, Mori Watanabe!" Tsuna was shocked at the mention of this name, Mori had been his brother at arms who was slain along with the rest of his tribe, and one of the two blades on his weapon was Mori's. Tsuna yelled at the spider "You Lie, its Impossible For Mori To Be Alive!!!" in this fit of rage Tsuna raised his blade and started to bring it down, just then he regained his sanity. He then calmly asked the spider "where is your group currently based?" The spider whimpered and said "In the forest of havoc… please kill me!" Tsuna was taken aback by this and asked why. the spider simply said "I would prefer to die quickly than at the hands of the bastard Mori. Tsuna then filled the spider's request.

Tsuna was filled with regret as he left the village; he headed in the direction of the forest of havoc.


End file.
